El peso del alma
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Kurt sólo espera que sus golpes no duelan. Un joven le hará salir del infierno en la que se ha convertido su vida.
1. Capítulo 1: El peso del alma

Descargo: Nada me pertenece ni hoy ni nunca, todo es de sus respectivos dueños, solo lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**El peso del alma**_

La estancia es fría, la habitación pequeña y compartida, tan conocida.

Otra vez. Para su consuelo puede decir que no recuerda nada, que esta vez los golpes fueron segadores, potentes anestésicos.

Tres camas a un lado, todas iguales, todas ocupadas, con un pequeño buro del lado izquierdo separadas por una cortina plástica opaca.

El olor a antiséptico le es tan familiar, que le da pena.

Espera paciente que alguien se acerque a ocupar la silla de metal que está a su lado derecho. Piensa que él se está tardando demasiado, por lo general le acompaña y le da una ridícula coartada para sus golpes, provocados por él mismo o manda a su asistente, por lo general Adam tiene historias un poco más creíbles que el propio responsable.

Recuerda, la ilusión con la que dejó su hogar, para marcharse con él, la perfección de los primeros meses. El terror que fue empañando lentamente su vida, con cada escena de celos que Sebastian formaba. Y el cómo comenzó, no fue en el noviazgo como a todos se les ocurre decir.

Él fue el novio perfecto: cariñoso, servicial, romántico, amable, considerado, casi perfecto. A la muerte de su padre, el joven Smythe se hizo de nuevas responsabilidades, necesidades y formas de expresarse, quizá cada vez más fuertes.

La primera vez que ocurrió, fue una cachetada. A Kurt no le pareció que Sebastian no le permitiera salir a tomar un café con un amigo que anteriormente había sido su pretendiente. Kurt alzó la voz, pero fue cayado por el contacto no delicado de su pareja en su rostro, lágrimas y una marca roja, contundente quedaron en su mejilla. Varias docenas de rosas rojas a cada hora, una temporada completa de ropa de diseñador, una semana de disculpa con desayuno en la cama y Kurt le perdonó. De eso más de diez años han pasado, sus visitas lentamente se convirtieron a ser comunes, a la sala de urgencias de los hospitales cercanos; una o dos veces al mes, por lo menos.

Cada vez, controla más lo que dice, y Rachel afirma que también lo que piensa o puede hacer.

Ahora tendrá que esperar, a la llegada de Sebastian, que éste resuelva las cosas en el hospital y sea trasladado a una habitación privada, en el mejor hospital del estado o sea dado de alta, dependiendo de las heridas o el humor del empresario.

El delgado colchón con cubierta de plástico comienza a pegarse a su espalda, con incomodidad se mueve a un lado. El dolor punzante le inunda.

—Te has fracturado una costilla. — Un médico se acerca a él anotando algo en la hoja sujeta a una tableta metálica.

—Bueno, es normal cuando ruedas algunos pisos escaleras abajo ¿no? — El joven de ojos avellana se detiene en su escritura.

—Claro que es normal, sobre todo porque las barandas tienen manos y tratan de detener tú caída con ellas, un ejemplo de ello es la marca amoratada hecha por una gentil protección en tu pierna izquierda. —Humillado tapa de forma brusca su pierna descubierta.

—Entonces, Sherlock... —El medico toma asiento en la silla contigua.

—Tú me vas a decir por qué continúas con él y yo no le hablaré a servicio social. — Su voz es segura, Kurt sabe que por lo menos le lleva una década al otro.

—Debes de estar bromeando.

—No, no lo hago, ahora hazlo.

Kurt suspira con pesadez y comienza.

* * *

Muy posiblemente no debería de estar haciendo esto, tengo varias historias comenzadas y bueno, hay cosas irresistibles en la vida...

Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer :D

Besos "3"


	2. Capítulo 2: Imaginación

Muchas gracias a: Klainefiction, Changuich, tammy22, Candy Criss, IJustWantMoreKlaine, eva-margarita, ValentinaYo890, Adriana11, por darle una oportunidad a la historia ;)

* * *

**Imaginación**

Kurt puede jactarse de contar con una maravillosa imaginación, desde pequeño. Quizá desearía que no tuviese ese frío exponente. Su dura infancia la ha forjado, madre murió cuando tenía apenas cinco años, y padre se arrojó a las apuestas y a la bebida.

Con cada lágrima derramada y cada gramo de esperanza aniquilado, con cada golpe y menosprecio recibido, acompañado de burla y acoso. Kurt fue orillado a encontrar un escape, por suerte abrió las puertas de su mente.

En las múltiples ocasiones en las que su padre llegaba a casa, ebrio, tambaleante, con sumo cuidado apartaba cualquier cosa que pudiese caerse y hacerle daño. Atento de no ser detectado, de no molestar. Y de forma casi delicada se marchaba a encerrarse al ropero de su madre, aun con su olor. Llanto y olor.

Con los años se acostumbró: a ser sombra, en casa y escuela. Caminar con la mirada pegada al suelo, esquivando el contacto físico con las personas o con sus ojos.

Pero algo cambio, él llegó. Le encontró en su segundo año en McKinley, con sonrisa resplandeciente y gesto seguro. Kurt le observó desde el primer momento en que atravesó las puertas metálicas de la secundaria. Tomaron la primera clase juntos, Sebastian un alumno de intercambio, le sonrió y conversó con él de artistas, pintores y autores, sin quedarse atrás en la plática. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo: Kurt no necesitó de su imaginación para ser feliz. Tenía a alguien, que le quería y se interesaba por él, un amigo.

Muchos años después, vuelve a arroparse en ese recurso. Ha crear mundos alternos, llenos de amor y comprensión. A esperar que las cosas cambien, ha regresado a esperar ser querido.

o.O.o

Blaine, ese ser molesto con mirada superior, se encuentra callado, concentrado incluso parecer meditar. Kurt ha hablado, como tiene años que no hace, quizá cómo nunca lo hizo. Su boca se encuentra seca, al igual que las lágrimas que hace unos minutos dieron un paseo por sus mejillas.

—No entiendo.

— ¿Qué es tan difícil?

—Solo no entiendo.

— A veces yo tampoco.

o.O.o

Kurt se ha dormido ante la molesta mirada del médico. Él gruñe y estruja la tablilla. Se levanta y sale a velocidad del servicio, se logra salvar de chocar contra un hombre que viene en la dirección contraria, un hombre apuesto y formal, que recibiría su atención de ser un día normal, pero no hoy.

Se ase de una taza, remojando su furia entre humeante cafeína.

¿Cómo puede una persona aceptar el sufrir por tanto tiempo; por alguien que dice amarlo, que juro quererle y protegerle?

o.O.o

Kurt se despierta al sentir unos labios descansar en su frente. Sebastian por fin ha llegado.

—Hola, Amor. — Kurt sonríe.

—Hola.

— ¿Listo para irnos?

— ¿Me han dado de alta?

—No, iremos a un mejor lugar.

Como creía, Kurt fue traslado al mejor hospital del estado.

o.O.o

Blaine se entera de la partida del castaño cuando se encuentra en el octavo piso, Sam colega suyo le ha mandado un texto. De forma cortante y casi grosera se deshace del paciente que atendía en el consultorio, y se precipita a los congestionados elevadores. Dos se encuentran en el sótano, uno no sirve y parece que por el momento ninguno llegará a él. Espera minutos eternos, hasta que el botón se ilumina al ser golpeado una y otra vez. Cuando por fin las puertas metálicas se abren se abalanza como un tornado al interior y golpea impaciente el piso.

El médico llega a las puertas del hospital, solo para ver a la camioneta blanca en la que se marcha Kurt, y a los otros dos autos negros que les acompañan y protegen.

Y así es cómo dejan de verse, por ese momento.

De alguna manera Blaine Devon Anderson desearía que las cosas se quedaran así, incompletas, bruscas, casi fáciles. No está completamente involucrado, aún puede hacer caso omiso de sus instintos, de sus deseos de ayudar, de la moralidad...

Tan diferente a la segunda vez en la que aparece Kurt Smythe en su vida.

* * *

Hola :D

Gracias por continuar leyendo estas historias, me hacen muy feliz cuando comentan y...

En fin, nos leemos pronto.

Besos "3"


	3. Capítulo 3: Felicidad

El cap va para: Klainefiction, Gabriela C, cides88, Adriana11, Raainnbow, Candy Criss; por ser un amor y comentar :)

* * *

**Felicidad**

Rachel Berry, no es la persona favorita de Sebastian, él cree que es demasiado entrometida; pero es la mejor amiga de Kurt y por ello le soporta.

Ella creció con sueños, firmes e idealistas; igualdad de derechos, trato justos para las personas, salvación de las minorías y las más marcada de todas, el amor y la felicidad siempre son primordial para las personas.

Ahora, a los 28 años, podría decir que tiene todo lo que ha deseado tener alguna vez. Tiene el estándar de la familia americana adinerada con la que siempre soñó. Ella vivió en Ohio, con Kurt, han sido amigos desde el último año de preparatoria. Su esposo Wesley Montgomery, es uno de los mayores socios de Sebastian, por ello Sebastian confía en ella. Tienen dos hijos, una casa grande y Golden retriever de mascota. Perfección americana.

.

Rachel conduce, de una forma un tanto lenta y forzada, deteniéndose unos segundos más de los acostumbrados en cada semáforo, tope u oportunidad posible, Kurt sabe que se está armando de valor para cuestionar. Él solo espera. Es hasta el séptimo semáforo cuando se amiga se anima.

— ¿Eres feliz? —Su voz es dudosa al preguntar, no se ha decidido completamente antes de hablar.

Felicidad. La felicidad es momentánea piensa Kurt, de duración variable: puede amanecer en segundos y dormirse hasta muchas horas después. Él es feliz, por momentos. Al ver la alegría de los niños y la felicidad de sus padres al tenerlos sanos, curados. Al ver a su padre y al pasar una tarde tranquila con Sebastian.

Quizá la pregunta está mal encaminada, ¿Cada cuánto es feliz?

Sin duda no puede responder.

o.O.o

Sebastian le cubre los aspectos que muchos necesitarían para ser feliz. Le brinda atención, en cada cena ambos hablan de su día, de las cosas importantes y de las que no. Cumple cada uno de sus gustos, sin importar cuan costos estos sean. Siempre le llegan sorpresas de su parte, cartas, chocolates y rosas, siempre rosas rojas. Siempre espera su opinión para cualquier decisión, Smythe apoyó moral y económicamente para la fundación: Elizabeth Hummel para niños con cáncer. O al menos eso es lo que sabe Rachel Berry.

Todas las personas que trabajan en la fundación y en la casa del matrimonio: son mujeres. Sebastian dice que es porque Kurt suele llevarse mejor con las personas del género femenino, ante esto Kurt no dice nada.

Cuando era adolescente, Kurt alguna vez vio en la televisión que los parejas eran golpeadas después de momentos de ira, desembocados por el alcohol; en su caso no aplica. La ira llega sin bebidas. Ira y golpes. Sin alcohol. Solo con la humillación de no defenderse, de no huir.

Nunca lo ha intentado. Él no huye, no abandona. Las promesas son para siempre.

o.O.o

Es media noche aunque ninguno de los dos duerme.

—Quisiera verle.

— ¿Seguro?

—Es mi padre.

—No me gusta que lo veas.

—Es mi padre.

—Y yo tu esposo.

—Por favor...

—Le diré a Mercedes que me libre la próxima semana.

—Gracias.

o.O.o

Su padre se encuentra enfermo, y muy lejos.

Suiza, hospitalizado en otro continente, con un idioma que no entiende, pero es de lo mejor en su tratamiento. Y Kurt no podría estar más feliz, su padre está siendo tratado.

Kurt es feliz, pese a lo que diga y piense Rachel Berry


	4. Capítulo 4: Ella

Muchas gracias a: Adriana11, Gabriela C, Raainnbow, Klainefiction, Candy Criss, TweetArya, YORDISPARRA, karina-xx :D

* * *

**Ella**

Kurt se encuentra sentado al lado derecho de la cabecera del comedor, tan largo y exuberante que tiene lugar para dos pares de docenas de comensales. Desayuna un tazón de cheerios con leche baja en grasa, un jugo de naranja y fresas. Solo, sobran tantos asientos que es deprimente.

Aun en pijama sale al jardín y mira el trabajo de la fuente, se queda absorto escuchando el sonido que hace el agua al caer y continuar su ciclo sin fin. Como su vida.

Sebastian ha salido y no regresará hasta pasada la tarde. Rachel se encuentra de viaje con Wes en Italia, su padre está enfermo y lejos.

Lentamente recorre las escaleras de la entrada, y las del vestíbulo, tres pasillos, hasta llegar a su habitación; y sin importar que sea medio día se acuesta a dormir. Horas después, es despertado por unos labios suaves en su frente. Sebastian le sonríe desde arriba.

—Hola, Alma. ¿Cómo fue tu día? —Su voz es cálida, Kurt sonríe por ella lentamente.

Cenan.

En la habitación Sebastian le abraza contra su pecho.

Kurt mira fijamente las rosas rojas del tocador.

Silencio, oscuridad.

Amanece, el ciclo se repite.

o.O.o

Desayuna.

Ve la fuente.

Duerme.

Sebastian regresa temprano.

—Amor, hoy saldremos a cenar. Escoge un lugar.

Él le mira adormilado. Momentos después se marcha y escucha el agua correr de la ducha. Se levanta y se da cuenta que aun trae puesto el conjunto azul de pijama de la noche anterior. Suspira, a Sebastian no le agradará eso.

Cena y van al teatro. Una función de Hamlet le recuerda de sus sueños de ser actor, menospreciados y olvidados en algún cajón del escritorio de su padre.

Ha dejado todo lo que antes le hacían sentir algo, no más arte ni expresión. Solo gris apatía.

Sebastian le ha mirado fijamente toda la velada, por mucho que pase el tiempo trabajando sabe que su pareja se encuentra distante.

— ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Quieres contarme?

Nada. Kurt niega y continúa en silencio. Hamlet se esconde detrás de un tapiz en escena.

o.O.o

Ese día Kurt decide romper el círculo.

Acostado de lado, con la mejilla aun recargada en la almohada ve a Sebastian arreglarse y lo decide. Por primera vez en un tiempo sonríe sinceramente al despedirse.

Sale, sin chofer, ni guardias, ninguna sombra que le acompañe.

Va a su vieja tienda favorita de música y compra un violín, aún recuerda lo mucho que disfrutaba Sebastian escucharle. No tiene el anterior, que fue el primer regalo de su relación. Su padre enojado lo destruyo y quemó hasta convertirlo en volátiles cenizas.

Quizá le falté un poco de técnica, pero con la práctica todo será igual o mejor...

Después, al centro comercial. Un par de corbatas que combinarán maravillosamente con los ojos de Sebastian y unas mancuernillas con la forma de sus flores favoritas, rosas. Muy pocas cosas para él, un abrigo para Rachel y unas películas que tienen que ver sus hijos. Y una gorra para su padre.

Son varias bolsas, y por cualquier mística política de las empresas son demasiado grandes para lo que trasportan. Estorbando y limitando su camino, por lo que casi cae en las escaleras eléctricas. Un joven, realmente un adolescente con uniforme de escuela secundaria le ayuda a mantener el equilibrio. Kurt le sonríe y agradece apenado. Le ha salvo de una caída de un par de metros y de chocar contra el filo de los escalones. Por lo que le invita un helado como agradecimiento, y el rubio colegial se emociona ante su acción, sonríe durante todo el rato, y Kurt no puede evitar sentirse un poco incómodo, pero halagado.

Kurt llega temprano, feliz de su día. Ve la hora y decide que tiene tiempo para hacer la comida favorita de Sebastian para la cena. Moviendo caderas llega a la cocina. Precalienta el horno, está troceando zanahorias cuando llega su compañero. El castaño sonríe y pone la mejilla para que su esposo le salude, le bese. Pero no llega ningún labio o caricia a tocarle, solo un puño frío y contundente.

— ¿Crees que puedes engañarme?— Él grita. Kurt le mira aterrado desde el suelo, al que ha sido arrojado.

—No, no. Yo no podría. Yo te amo. — Sacude la cabeza con cada palabra que borbotea de sus labios.

—Sé del tipo, ¡Podría ser tu hijo!— Se agacha y le toma por el cuello de la camisa. El menor niega con la cabeza, retrocede e intenta huir.

—Debería de darte asco. — Patea sus muslos.

—Eres menos que nada. — Golpe sus costillas.

—Me duele, no sigas. — Kurt toma las manos de Sebastian en las suyas. —No, por favor. —Lágrimas cae con la intensidad de los gritos.

— ¿Crees que puedes decirme que hacer?— Se suelta de un manotazo.

Kurt no está sujetado por nada. Corre. Se encierra en el armario de abrigos. Sebastian intenta abrir la puerta asegurada, choca sus puños con la madera, una y otra vez. Él, atemorizado escucha el crujir de los metacarpos al ser impactados.

—Por favor, Alma. Te juro que no he hecho nada. Te amo. — Su voz es audible aun en los sollozos y la madera que les separa.

—Eres una puta, como ella.

Kurt se queda sollozando entre caras telas y pieles extravagantes.

o.O.o

Ese día no hay nadie, ni mucamas, jardineras, cocineras, nadie.

Sebastian está de viaje, Rachel aun no regresa y bueno, su mundo se volvió tan pequeño.

Una involución, lenta, permanente.

Baja las escaleras, tomando el barandal. Abre su boca para cantar, el canto, una de las pocas cosas que le quedan para él. Toma aire, regula su ritmo respiratorio, y nada. Su voz no sale. Nada, ni siquiera una nota estrangulada o desafinada. Nada.

Se llena de pánico, sus manos van a su garganta. Tocando, palpando como si pudiera encontrar el desperfecto que le limita.

Ahora, en la cima de las escaleras, imagina que es un ave. Y que puede volar, libre.

.

No piensa cuando lo hace.

Solo desea que el dolor se marche, que él le abandone.

Solo no más dolor.

Pastillas, vertidas en una vibrante garganta, en el intento de un alivio. Es una súplica de esperanza, de salvación.


End file.
